gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium IV - Imperial Battles
Imperium: Wars of succession, or Imperium IV: Diadochi, is the fourth title in the Imperium series, sequel to Celtic Kings: Rage of War (known in Italy and Spain as Imperium I - The Gallic War), Celtic Kings: The Punic Wars (know in Italy as Imperium II - The Punic wars or in Spain as Imperium - Conquest of Hispania) and'' Imperium III: Great Battles of Rome''. The game is suggested to be developed by Haemimont Games and published by FX Games. It gives the player access to more than 18 playable facions. Main menu *Tutorial *Campaigns *Great Battles *Conquest *Strategic battle (implementation from GBR Tactics) *Single player *Etc, etc Major Improvements. *8 factions have been added: Achaean league, Macedonia, Kingdom of Epirus, Seleucid empire, Lysimachaean kingdom (Thrace under the rule of Lysimachus) , Dacians, Parthia, Illyrians *Several new campaigns. During each campaign, you will take command of the armies of one of history's great leaders - Alexander, Pyrhus, Spartacus, Vercingetorix, Caesar (both the Gallic wars and the civil war against Pompey). The campaigns from the Punic wars (sequel 2) have also been added (with some slight alterations). *The Great battles list is no longer divided into Roman and anti-Roman and includes battles from the Greco-Persian wars, till the last battle of Marcus Aurelius with the germanic tribes. *The mod GBR tactics had been implemented as a separate game option. *New formation system. Most important change is the phalanx and the manipular system for Republican Rome. *Egypt is now under the rule of the Ptolemies; major change in egyptian military tree. *The Roman army will be completly reskinned (in favour of a more accurate historical setting). *Major/minor reskinning and alterations made for some units. *New soundtrack (including themes from other games and movies of the historical period etc.). *Each faction will have the opportunity to control an emblematic hero with different abilities than the generic heroes. *Mercenary system implemented via the tavern building Factions There are 19 factions, each with unique skills, strenghts and weakness' *'Achaean league (Aratus of Sycion)' *'Britons (Boudica)' *'Carthage (Hanibal)' *'Dacians (Decebalus)' *'Gallic tribes (Vercingetorix)' *'Germanic tribes (Arminius)' *'Iberian tribes (Viriathus)' *'Illyrian tribes (Teuta)' *'Imperium Romanorum (Augustus)' *'Kingdom of Epirus (Pyrhus)' *'Kingdom of Lysimachus (Thrace) (Lysimachus and later - Spartacus)' *'Macedonia (Alexander)' *'Parthia (Surena)' *'Persia (in Alexander campaign only) (Darius III) (Part'hian troop tree) *'Ptolemaic Egypt (Ptolemy Soter)' *Scythian tribes (?) *Sassanids (only in late campaign) (parthian troop tree) *'Seleucid Empire (Seleukos)' *'Senatus Popolusque Romanos (Roman Republic) (Scipio Africanus)' Troop trees 'Achaean league' Britons (change in names only) Bibroci swordsman, Cativelauni archer, Ordovici spearman, Trinovanti shieldbearer, Iceni Javelinman, Caledonian Swordsman, Priest, (Viking) Warlord Carthage '- Numidian rider is no longer a dromedary unit; other minor changes 'Dacians Gallic tribes (change in names only) Aedui swordsman, Arverni archer, Aquitani axeman, Helvetian spearman, Nervii horseman, Woman warrior, Druid, Belgae trident warrior Germanic tribes (change in names only) Alemanni swordsman, Chatti archers, Suevi axeman, Marcomanni huntress, Teuton rider, Cimbri maceman, Priestess of Freyja, Warrior maidens Iberian tribes (change in names only) Celtiberic swordsman, Asturi archer, Balear slinger, Lusotanian spearman, Cantabrian cavalry, Andalusian axeman, Priestess, Asturian mountaineer 'Illyrians' 'Imperium Romanorum' 'Kingdom of Epirus' 'Thrace' 'Macedonia' Parthia/Persia/Sassanids Ptolemaic Egypt Scythian tribes Seleucid Empire SPQR 'Campaigns' Alexander's campaigns Pyrhic victory Punic wars Gallic war (+ civil war for Caesar) Atilla ante portas Great Battles *Marathon 490BC *Thermopylae 480BC *Plataea 479BC *Leuktra 372BC *Chaeronaea 338BC *Asculum 279BC *Pydna 178BC *Corinth 146BC *Carrhae 53BC *Actium 31BC *Teutoburg forest 9AD *Boudica's rebellion 66AD *Sarmizegetusa 106AD *Battle with the Germanic tribes 180AD Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sequel Category:Battle Category:History Category:Ancient Rome Category:PC games Category:Strategy Category:Conquest Category:Real time strategy Category:FX Interactive Category:Haemimont Games